Before I Forget
"Before I Forget" is the third episode of the first season of Eureka. Synopsis When a world-famous scientist visits Eureka, Carter and Henry realize that they cannot account for blocks of time. Plot When world-renowned scientist Jason Anderson and his wife Kim (an old flame of Henry's) visit Eureka to help develop a hi-tech vest with a force field, strange things begin happening to Jack and he can't remember why. They include standing on a road holding his ticket book, and shooting Henry in Cafe Diem. After the shooting (non-fatally), Carter is put on suspension. Henry is released from medical care. As they discuss the proceeding events, Jack and Henry realize what Jason has been up to: Jason has a device (originally designed by Henry) that can erase short-term memory. Working with Allison Blake, they realize that Jason has been using the device for decades, stealing work done by other scientists, including his own wife, Kim. But as they figure it out, Kim walks in with the device and erases the memory of all three of them. Jo, however, has been watching on a hidden camera the whole time and knows exactly what has happened. They figure out that Kim may have set Jason up to die in what appears to be a lab accident at a demonstration before a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Jack stops the experiment and tells everybody about Jason's lies. In response, Stark swiftly fires Jason. Henry confronts Kim as she tries to escape, and persuades her to return the memory-erasing device and stay in Eureka. Meanwhile, Zoe joins the school production of "A Midsummer Night's Invasion" (Shakespeare with a Eureka twist, reimagined by prepubescent genius "Putnam"). Ryan Vrba is cast as the role of "Puck". Memorable Quotes "He's got a thing." - Jack Carter referring to the device Jason uses to erase short term memory. "It's not my fault that there are things about yourself that you are just not cleared to know." - Allison Blake "Yeah, I would hate to find out something about myself that if I told me, I would have to kill me." - Jack Carter on his classified personnel files. ---- *Carter: I went back to check some of my own, personal files, and they've been classified. I mean, my files. *Allison: (grinning) It's not my fault that there are things about yourself that you're just not cleared to know. *Carter: Yeah, I'd hate to stumble across something that if I told me, I'd have to kill me. ---- *Allison: You think agents of a foreign government would be after your underwear? *Carter: Maybe. I can pretty up when I want to. ---- *Carter: How are you so strong?! *Jo : I'm small...but I'm scrappy. ---- *Zoe: I was up all night reading Shakespeare! *Carter: Uh-huh. You're really into the school play, huh? *Zoe: Yeah, you know, um, I think drama club is really helping me find myself... emotionally. Um, I feel like I'm *really starting to fit in. *Carter: How many classes do you get to skip for rehearsal? *Zoe: Last period every day, including geometry. Love drama. ---- *Jo : My mom used to make my costumes. *Carter: You used to do theater? *Jo: Believe it or not, Carter, I didn't have childhood dreams of becoming a commando. *Carter: So you went from being told to break a leg, to actually breaking them? ---- *Carter: We're being Puck-ed with. *Jo: You're argument is so strong its almost petty of me to ask: how? *Carter: He's got a thing. *Jo: A thing *Carter: Yeah. A-a-a gizmo, a device. Has to be a device. ---- *Jo: Do you have a piece of device-oriented evidence? *Carter: I figured it all out. I know what you're up to. *Jason Anderson: In regards to...? *Carter: I know that you have a device that can...create a wormhole, or, uh, bend time, or make you invisible...or a wormholing, time-bending, invisibling device, that shields you from the mind. *Stark: Yes, he said "invisibling". ---- struggles with Jason Anderson, though the others manage to pull him back. *Carter: points There. That's the device that invades your mind. *Jason: It also starts my car. ordinary car-keys Notes *The license plate on Jason's car is NID-563. The letters NID may refer to the organization in Stargate SG-1. *The enfant terrible of the theater is presumably named for British film producer David Puttnam. ru:Чтобы не забыть 1.03